


3 Razones por las que Bellatrix Black es una sádica y disfruta con ello

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	3 Razones por las que Bellatrix Black es una sádica y disfruta con ello

**1\. Nunca tuvo una mascota**

Los chillidos inhumanos que retumban en la habitación son el único sonido que puede escucharse en la casa Black. Es un sonido al que los habitantes de la casa están ya acostumbrados.

En un rincón de la oscura sala hay dos niñas acurrucadas, sus manos agarrandose con tal fuerza que los nudillos de ambas están blancos. Andrómeda tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no necesita ver la escena frente a ella, los sonidos a su alrededor se la describen con suficiente detalle. Bellatrix, sin embargo, no puede apartar su mirada.

No podía haber imaginado, nada en sus seis años de existencia podía haberla hecho suponer, que una acción tan pequeña tuviese consecuencias tan grandes. Ella solo quería jugar con el gatito.

En su lugar se ve obligada a mirar como su madre y tu tía Walburga lanzan un Cruciatus detrás de otro contra el diminuto animal. Los chillidos de agonía de la criatura taladran sus tímpanos mientras su hermana mayor tiembla como una hoja a su lado, apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que duele.

Bella esta hipnotizada. Sabe, incluso a tan tierna edad, que lo que esta sintiendo no es normal. La reacción de su hermana es mas normal--miedo, horro, asco--Bella, sin embargo, esta fascinada. Quiere saber mas, quiere ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacción en otro ser vivo.

Cuando por fin el silencio llena de nuevo la estancia, Bella mira a su madre y su tía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, su respiración algo acelerada. Ellas le devuelven la mirada serenamente, como si no acabasen de torturar un animal hasta la muerte.

\- Es hora de cenar, niñas, - dice Druella, y ambas siguen a su madre hacia el salón.

Esa noche, Bella sueña con gritos inhumanos y ojos inundados de dolor.

La población felina del barrio descendió drásticamente a partir de ese día.

  
 **2\. Nunca la invitaron al baile.**

  
Bella nunca se ha sentido parte del grupo con las demás alumnas de su curso en Slytherin, y ahora que el único tema de conversación es el baile de Yule y los chicos, se siente aun mas apartada de ellas.

Los chicos y el baile. Bella finge interés por un total de cinco minutos antes de disculparse y alejarse de las demás. ¿Que tienen de especial los chicos? Son todos unos crios con el rostro cubierto de acne y dominados por sus hormonas. No saben nada de la vida.

Bella sabe; a sus escasos catorce años sabe perfectamente que es lo importante en la vida. No son los chicos, ni los bailes, ni los besos en una alcoba escondida, ni las declaraciones susurradas de amor.

La sangre. Eso es lo que importa.

No solo la que corre por tus venas si no la que estas dispuesto a derramar, la que estas dispuesto a provocar. Bella se ha sentido fascinada por la sangre desde la primera vez que la sintió corriendo por entre sus piernas. Ella sabe que los chicos no entienden de esto. Solo _ella_ lo entiende.

En la noche del baile no le importa realmente ser la única de su clase sentada mientras las demás se mueven por la pista de baile con sus parejas. Ningún chico se ha acercado a pedirle bailar, tampoco se han acercado a ofrecerle una bebida. A Bella eso no le importa.

\- ¿Bellatrix? - una tímida voz pregunta a su lado, y cuando Bella se gira ahí esta ella.

Andrea McNair, una Slythein de quinto curso y la única otra chica del baile sin pareja. Andrea es lo bastante guapa como para que varios chicos le hayan invitado, pero ella ha rechazado a todos, y Bella sabe el porque.

\- Andrea, - dice ella con una media sonrisa.  
\- ¿No bailas? - Andrea le pregunta, tomando asiento a su lado.  
\- Nadie que me interese me lo ha pedido.

Andrea mira a su alrededor, estudiando a la gente en la pista de baile y la mesa de las bebidas, todos inmersos en sus propios mundos.

\- Eres mucho mas guapa que la mayoría de estas chicas, no me creo que no te hayan invitado. - dice coquetamente.

Bella sonríe. - Me tienen miedo. - Y es cierto. La única vez que un chico tuvo una cita con ella e intento meterle mano acabo con pústulas por todo el brazo. Esa fue la última vez que ningún chico le pidió salir.

Andrea ríe. - Yo no te temo.

\- Quizás deberías, - dice Bella con una sonrisa lasciva.

Andrea se ruboriza y baja la mirada. Si, Bella sabe porque Andrea esta sola en el baile.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo? - pregunta Andrea, y Bella asiente con una sonrisa.  
\- Pero no aquí.

Tomándola de la mano, Bella lleva a Andrea hasta una alcoba vacía. La música apenas se escucha allí, sin embargo ellas se abrazan y bailan en un mundo particular; Andrea no parece especialmente sorprendida cuando Bella se inclina hacia ella y la besa, invadiendo su boca con una seguridad que desmiente su inexperiencia.

El beso es como Bella había imaginado, húmedo, y calido y excitante por lo prohibido; sin embargo le falta algo. Andrea emite pequeños sonidos de placer mientras Bella se aprieta contra ella y explora su boca, y Bella acaricia sus pechos sobre el vestido queriendo escuchar más gritos y gemidos.

En unos minutos Bella se da cuenta de que es lo que falta, y molesta consigo misma por no adivinarlo antes, Bella muerde con fuerza el labio de Andrea, hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre inunda su boca y los gemidos de la otra chica cambian de placer a dolor. Ella sujeta a su presa con más fuerza, saboreando el beso ahora con toda intensidad mientras Andrea forcejea por escapar.

Un fuerte empujón envía a Bella al suelo, y ella se queda ahí sonriendo mientras Andrea corre hacia dentro del castillo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lamiéndose lo labios, Bella mira al espacio vacío donde ella estaba y asiente para si misma confirmando lo que ya sabia.

Lo más importante es la sangre.

 **3\. Nunca fue la prima favorita**

  
Las reuniones en la Mansión Black en Grimmauld Place dejaron de ser entretenidas en el momento en que Sirius dejó la casa de sus padres, aunque esto Bella no lo admitiría ante nadie.

Ahora que su primo ha desaparecido, humillando a su familia y renunciando a su herencia, Bella ha perdido también su juguete preferido. No le preocupa demasiado, sin embargo; Bella no es el tipo de mujer que se obsesiona con cosas fuera de su alcance. Sabe que antes o después ajustara cuentas con el traidor de su primo.

Además, ha encontrado otra forma de entretenerse.

Regulus no es tan interesante como su hermano; no se retuerce con la misma violencia bajo sus manos, no grita de furia y dolor cuando ella muerde su cuello hasta dejar marcas sanguinolentas, no lucha con uñas y dientes contra unas atenciones que nunca ha pedido. Regulus gime, y suplica, y acepta. Es hermoso a su manera.

Su expresión de incomodidad y mortificación durante la cena, mientras Bella mantiene una mano sobre su entrepierna acariciando y apretando alternativamente, es suficiente para que ella sonría.

Bella se disculpa para ir al lavabo mientras esperan al postre, apretando con fuerza el bulto bajo su mano y disfrutando del gemido que su primo no puede ahogar.

Dos minutos después Regulus entra en el baño que ella ocupa.

Bella esta sobre él antes de que se de cuenta de lo que pasa, mordiendo fuertemente su cuello donde se une con el hombro, hasta que Regulus tiene que ahogar un chillido de dolor. Bella aprieta su cuerpo contra el de él, restregándose y mordiendo y arañando donde puede mientras Regulus gime, jura y suplica.

Y él ya casi esta ahí, Bella lo siente en la frecuencia de sus jadeos, en la cualidad de sus gemidos. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Bella se aparta de Regulus antes de que este pueda llegar al clímax.

\- Tenemos que volver antes de que mi marido empiece a pensar mal, - dice ella arreglándose lo mejor posible.

Regulus la mira con incredulidad. - Pero…

\- Y más vale que no te toques, - dice Bella mientras sale del baño y regresa a la mesa.

Y sabe que Regulus no lo hará; las consecuencias, ha aprendido, son peores.

El resto de la cena Bella sonríe alegremente mientras Regulus aguanta, incapaz de quedarse quieto en su silla.

No es igual que Sirius, no; pero en ocasiones no esta tan mal.

~~~~~~~~

Bella esta sentada a la izquierda de su Señor, su mirada algo enajenada mientras recuerda su pasado. Esos si que fueron buenos tiempos, tiempos en los que el nombre Black imponía respeto y ella tenia todos los juguetes que quisiera.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa aun más desquiciada que su mirada mientras un grupo de Mortifagos arrastra a los prisioneros frente al Señor Oscuro.

Harry Potter levanta la vista desafiante, y Bella siente un escalofrío de excitación al ver esos ojos.

Los buenos tiempos han regresado.

~Fin~


End file.
